dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Asunder
} |name = Asunder |image = NPC-Fade Beast.jpg |px = 270px |location = Ortan Thaig Caridin's Cross Aeducan Thaig |start = Caridin's Cross |end = Ortan Thaig |other npcs = Fade beast |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Asunder is a side quest in Dragon Age: Origins. Walkthrough Finding all three body parts will start the quest. In order to be allowed to enter the Deep Roads, the quest line A Paragon of Her Kind must be sufficiently advanced. : , in the (found in a south-east room) : , in the (found in a north-east room, in the cave with the deepstalkers) : , in the (Found at the first darkspawn clearing) Once you have all three components, seek out the Altar of Sundering in Ortan Thaig and place the body parts on the altar. The Fade beast, a Pride Demon, appears and asks to leave in peace. * If the Warden chooses to fight, the creature will drop a generic breastplate or possibly nothing. * If the Warden allows it to leave, the demon will reward them with , and the quest log entry will mention that others are possibly hurt from the Warden's greed. Screenshots Exploits * It is possible to kill the beast and also get the 25 or more. Once you gather all the body parts, you can arrange all party members around the altar, pause the game, and then activate the altar (by individually commanding each party member to press on the altar before un-pausing). This allows you to summon the beast more than once. Up to 100 can be earned this way, with four party members choosing the reward. If you have one or more rangers or mages in the party, their pets or undead can also be used to gain additional rewards. With the 1.04 patch, even if you summon the demon multiple times, it will only be displayed that the Warden received 25 despite actually gaining 75 . (Exploit verified on 1.05 patch) ** Make sure your controller setting is correct Start>Options>Game>Radial Menu>Hold Open. Take your party off the default free move and use hold L2>Advanced>Hold Position. Now place all 4 party members around the altar. Now press L2 and do not let go. While L2 is depressed target the altar and then press X. Make sure you do not stop pressing L2. Now cycle to the next party member (L1/R1), press x. Continue holding down L2 and do this for the remaining party members. Once all 4 have done this you may finally release L2. This triggers the event to start. You will be asked the same question of reward or vengeance 4 times. Answer reward every time. After the cut scene is done it will shows as receiving 25 on the screen for items acquired but if you open your inventory you will see you did indeed collect 25 once per party member. Restore your party back to move freely L2>Advanced>Move Freely or you will run off without them. ** Move the characters around the altar hold open the command menu (L Trigger) select the altar and press A. Don't release the trigger, instead cycle to the next character with a shoulder button and repeat. After all four have selected the altar, release the left trigger. This will not work if the command menu option is set to toggle; change options in the game if needed. Bugs * The quest completion journal text indicated that you chose to free the Fade Beast, irrespective of whether or not you actually decided to fight and kill it. This has been fixed in version 1.03. Notes * It is recommended that you take the reward as, although the codex entry states that others may be hurt by releasing the demon, it appears to have no effect on the game (or DAII & DA:Inquisition). The rewards for fighting it are negligible (~100XP and possibly a generic breastplate or even nothing). See also Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Orzammar side quests